The Missing Album
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: In a seemingly simple day,Fuji leafs through his and his lovers' photos.However,one very important album goes missing.He & Ryoma look for it.Would you believe this leads to an OT3 moment? AtoFujiRyo Five of Hearts drabble for OTP challenge


Hi

Hi!

Rine-Line here.

This is part of the Straight Flush challenge in the PoT stands for Pointless but Original Talking forum. Well, I did say that I'm not posting one-shots in my other account so I had to post it here.

This is OT3 (AtobexFujixRyoma). Hope you enjoy it.

SUMMARY: In a seemingly simple day, Fuji leafs through his and his lovers' photos inside Atobe's mansion. However, one very important album goes missing and he and Ryoma scavenge Atobe's mansion. Would you believe this leads to an OT3 moment? – Five of Hearts drabble for OTP challenge

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Missing Album**

Fuji chuckled as he sat on a sofa in the living room of Atobe Keigo's house. Scratch that, mansion.

It just so happened that Ryoma Echizen, the ever curious, strode over to his boyfriend's place and asked, "Syuusuke, why are you laughing to yourself?"

"Ah, Ryoma-_chan_" Fuji flashed his bright smile at the younger boy's annoyance of that nickname. "I was just laughing at some pictures we had together with Kei-chan."

Ryoma peered over at the album that lay open on Fuji's lap. He smirked. "Heh. I remember those times."

"Indeed." Fuji smiled as he began digging through a pile of albums on the table in front of him. "Well, there's something else I've gotten here and I've wanted to show it to you if you can remember it…" he trailed off as a frown etched on his face.

Ryoma noticed the frown on his lover's face. "What's wrong?"

"That album's missing…"

"Eh? But, how?"

"I don't know. But we have to find it," Fuji stood up.

"Are you crazy? You expect to us find an album here in Keigo's mansion that's bigger than even Seigaku?"

"But that album is really important, Ryo-chan" Fuji pouted.

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. When Fuji pouts, he just can't resist. He sighed. "Fine."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

For hours and hours they searched but they couldn't find it.

When they got tired, they settled back in the living room.

Ryoma wiped the sweat off his forehead as he began fanning himself with his white cap to cool himself a bit. "What now?"

Fuji sighed. "Maybe I forgot to bring it along after all. What a shame. You looked really cute in those pictures…"

A blush made its way on the green-haired boy's face. "Wh-what are you saying, Syuusuke…" he muttered as he jammed the cap back on his head and lowered it so that he could cover his face.

Fuji laughed.

Someone began knocking on the door. The butler's voice was heard saying, "Fuji-sama, Echizen-sama. Atobe-sama has arrived and requests you to go to his room."

Fuji answered back, "Hai, we'll be coming."

Ryoma frowned. "What does Monkey King want with us now?"

"You still call him by that nickname even if he is your boyfriend?"

"So? Him being my boyfriend doesn't restrict me to calling him to whatever I want right?"

Fuji chuckled. "Saa… Well, let's go, we don't want Kei-chan getting tired of waiting for us and throw a fit right?"

"Yeah… He really throws a tantrum like a monkey…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fuji and Ryoma walked down the corridors of Atobe's mansion.

Suddenly, Fuji spoke up, "That reminds me. We haven't searched Kei-chan's room yet."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck would that album end up in Monkey King's room?"

"Saa… There's always a possibility."

"Che. …What the heck was in that album anyway?"

"It won't be as surprising when I tell you now," Fuji said as he began knocking on the door of Atobe's room. "Kei-chan, it's Syuusuke and Ryo-chan. Can we come in?"

"Aa."

Fuji grasped the doorknob and opened the door, entering Atobe's spacious room, with Ryoma tailing behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fuji's azure eyes opened wide in shock when he saw Atobe sitting on a chair leafing through the album that he had been looking for.

"Kei-chan, where did you find that album?"

Atobe looked up. "Hmm? Well, Syuusuke, ore-sama just found this album on my bed and ore-sama's looking through it. Why do you ask?"

Ryoma frowned. "Because we've been looking for that album here in this mansion of yours, Monkey King."

Atobe's eyebrow twitched. "Look brat, ore-sama has no idea how this album got into my bed. And you are one to talk, brat." He smirked. "This album is filled with your pictures of _you._"

"What!?" Ryoma bolted towards Atobe and snatched the album from his hands. He stared in horror at the album filled with his baby pictures.

Fuji whistled innocently as he looked towards the side to avoid Ryoma's glare. "How did you get this album, Syuusuke? And why is it in Monkey's King bed, of all places?"

Atobe's shout of "Stop calling me Monkey King, brat!" was ignored as Fuji answered, "Your parents were kind enough to let me borrow your baby picture. I was supposed to show them to the two of you two nights ago but it seems I forgot… because we were too _busy_ that night, no?"

Ryoma cringed. "Fine, but I want that album back. I'm burning it."

Fuji walked over to Atobe as he said, "But Ryoma-chan, you look so cute in those pictures. I'm not allowing you to burn it."

"Yadda." Ryoma replied stubbornly as he and Fuji raced to get the album from Atobe.

In the struggle, the three ended up on the floor. Atobe was hugging Ryoma and Fuji was on top of them when the three realized it.

Atobe smirked. "Who cares about your baby pictures brat when you're already here in the flesh with us?" He stood up and carried Ryoma, bridal-style towards his bed.

Fuji smiled. "I have to agree with him." He tossed the album away and proceeded to join his lovers on the bed.

Ryoma was shocked at first but then he thought, 'Heh. Looks like that missing album did some good to me after all…'

The end.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**And what an ending that was. I couldn't think of anything. Keh.**

**Well, this is my first time doing OTP challenge drabbles so please bear with me.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
